


Zeig mir wie du tanzt

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Leon really doesn't want to be at this wedding. Can Christoph change his mind on the matter?





	1. Prologue: The guest list

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dancin' Your Memory Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858961) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 
  * Inspired by [Dancing With Tears In My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567442) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 
  * Inspired by [You Can Dance If You Want To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169926) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> To Blue_Night: Thank you for everything. <3
> 
> To Janie94: I really, really loved your fic, so I hope you enjoy this sequel. <3
> 
> To mariothellama: Thank you for everything. <3
> 
> I've tagged this as "Canon Divergence" because Erik is at Stuttgart in this fic. This is important for the mood of the story, though perhaps not important for the plot. And, if nothing else, I really need an excuse to pretend that Werder isn't where it is on the table. ;-)

If there was one thing Thomas absolutely hated seeing, it was Erik scowling. And Erik had been scowling into his phone for nearly ten minutes. Something had to be done!

"What's the matter, my hazel-eyed crocodile?" The Bavarian sat next to his fiancé and kissed his nose loudly. "Not worrying about the menu, are you? You know I have that handled."

"Nothing to do with the menu, Thomas." Erik looked up from his phone and flashed his beautiful smile at the slightly taller man. "Marco and I are simply...at an impasse regarding what I should wear."

"Oh?" Thomas wrapped an arm around Erik's shoulders. "You know you could show up in a potato sack and I'd still marry you."

"I'm showing up in a tux, I promise!" Erik chuckled. "But...Marco doesn't like my usual bow tie and handkerchief."

"WHAT?!" Thomas looked ready to bonk Marco over the head with a dictionary. "I realize that Werder sitting firmly in a European spot for most of the season is enough to question everything you've ever known, but surely he appreciates the pink!"

"Most people don't." Erik sighed. "Even Gala scowled when I wore it to her parents' wedding."

"Well, she can scowl again, because you're wearing it!" Thomas kissed Erik firmly on the lips. "Marco can complain all he likes."

Erik sighed contently and leaned back so Thomas could hold him close. After a moment, he tilted his head in confusion. "Gala's going to be at the wedding?"

"Technically, we have no idea who's going to be at the wedding, because we haven't actually sent out the invitations," Thomas pointed out. "We're sending them out in two weeks, which means we have to finalize the guest list in a week to make sure we have time to get all the addresses."

"Oh." Erik still looked confused. "In that case, I'll rephrase the question: Gala's going to be invited?"

"Of course!" Thomas chuckled softly. "We're inviting all of our ex-teammates, Hazel-Eye."

"And their significant others and kids?" This surprised Erik. "Won't the kids get bored?"

"Nonsense! I'm still mostly a kid myself, you know - I'll make sure the kids are amused!"

Erik laughed, drumming his fingers on Thomas' thigh. "I wouldn't call you 'mostly a kid,' given what we do most nights..."

Thomas wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Is that what you'd like to do tonight?"

"Not just yet." This answer made Thomas pout, so Erik kissed him deeply. "I just wanted to ask a quick question regarding the guest list."

"Ask away."

"When you say 'all of our ex-teammates,' which teams do you mean?"

Thomas shrugged. "Is there a specific team you're asking about?"

"U-21."

Thomas tilted his head slightly. "Yours or mine?"

"I meant mine - Leon."

"Goretzka?" This surprised Thomas. "The only connection is U-21?"

"Well, it's the most meaningful connection - we made our debuts within a week of each other. And..." Erik couldn't help blushing. "I have a premonition that he'd be like we were."

Thomas arched an eyebrow. "If he comes, he'll fall in love with someone? That's...an unusual premonition, but I'll go with it."

"Thank you." Erik kissed Thomas again. "Since that's settled, shall we proceed with our normal evening program?"

Thomas didn't say anything in response, preferring to stand up, pull Erik to his feet, and lead him to the bedroom.


	2. Reluctance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon receives an unexpected invitation. He really doesn't know how to feel about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have not been great for me lately, and writing has sometimes helped. Leon's thoughts are some of mine; other thoughts of mine will be part of a different fic I'm writing.

Leon stared at the very fancy envelope for nearly thirty minutes, trying to figure out who would be sending him mail - actual mail with a stamp! - from Stuttgart. Eventually, he realized that he had absolutely no idea, so the only solution was to open the envelope.

You are cordially invited to share in our joy as

Erik Durm & Thomas Müller

join together in matrimony

Leon blinked in confusion. He wasn't very close to either groom - had they simply invited anyone they'd ever played with? That would be a lot of people.

...A lot, a LOT of people.

Despite several years as a professional footballer who played in front of large audiences on a regular basis, Leon was very bad with crowds. When he had to deal with groups of people, especially people he didn't know, he tended to cling to a single person the entire time. This was almost always badly received by the person to whom he clung.

Leon sighed sadly. He wanted to go and have a good time. The 'go' part was easy enough, as the wedding was scheduled at a convenient time and place for footballers (obviously). But the 'have a good time' part was far from certain. And if he wasn't going to have a good time, why should he bother going at all?

He decided to put the invitation away until he made up his mind, so he walked to one of the drawers in the kitchen where he regularly kept important things. He nearly jumped when he saw a small blue mouse on a keychain staring up at him. It was [Bobbi Bolzer](https://shop.vfl-bochum.de/images/product_images/original_images/13_0.jpg) from VfL Bochum!

"What are you doing in here, Bobbi?" The current Schalker moved his hometown mascot out of the drawer and onto the countertop - right next to the invitation. "You have any ideas?"

The mouse continued to stare. "You're telling me that the answer's obvious, aren't you?" With another sigh, Leon tapped Bobbi's nose lightly. "Things were easier back in Bochum, Bobbi...I hadn't realized just how terrible I made everyone else feel when I wasn't behaving normally at social things. I used to go to everything and just hope that it wouldn't suck, even though most things I went to did suck."

This did nothing to change the mouse's stare, of course. "You know what, Bobbi?" Leon grabbed a pen from the other side of the countertop and began to fill out the response card tucked within the invitation. "I'm going. I'll pretend it's the old days at Bochum. I'll let myself hope that it'll turn out alright. And if I'm wrong, then I'll apologize to whoever got stuck with me as their shadow."

After he placed the response card in its envelope and sealed the (prestamped) envelope shut, Leon went to put it next to his wallet so he'd remember to mail it. Had he been facing Bobbi, he might have noticed the mouse winking in approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're familiar with my fics, you know that everything will turn out all right for Leon. Just don't expect a short journey. ;-)


	3. How to Determine Seating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before the wedding! Erik and Thomas have realized that a lot of guests at their wedding won't know where to sit during the ceremony because they're friends of both grooms. They've come up with an admittedly ridiculous method of deciding who sits where. Will it actually work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter came to me while I was reading about wedding traditions - specifically, I learned that while Jewish weddings traditionally place the groom's family on the left, Christian weddings traditionally place the bride's family on the left. (The interfaith weddings I've attended have all used the traditional Jewish model, probably because they were all organized by the Jewish relatives.) Combine this with a need to make myself laugh, and ridiculous Durmueller ensues. XD

Erik and Thomas wanted all of their guests to enjoy their wedding weekend, so they organized plenty of activities for the day before the wedding itself. Technically, these activities were optional, but the two grooms made it clear to their many mutual friends that one activity was strongly recommended: the Great Footballer Chop-Off.

"As you know," Erik informed the many, many footballers currently standing in the hotel kitchen, "Thomas and I have run in similar circles professionally for a number of years." Thomas was very tempted to start laughing hysterically at this play on words, but Erik gave him a very firm glare, so he didn't dare. "This means that we don't have a very good way of determining where to sit you all during the ceremony. So we've decided to figure it out right here and now."

Thomas took over the explanation. "You are going to prepare the vegetables for tomorrow night's cocktail hour! Whoever can chop the best, as judged by Erik and myself, will be allowed to choose where he sits. Speed is also a factor, so don't dawdle! Your time begins...NOW!"

Since everyone had been ordered to wash their hands before the explanations, they could get straight to chopping. Each person had a bowl containing a certain vegetable, plus a picture of what the chopped version was supposed to look like. Leon, for example, had to cut celery sticks, which was easy enough for him - he didn't cook very often, but he used celery often enough to know how to cut it into sticks.

"What the heck?!" Christoph, who happened to be standing next to Leon, was apparently not so lucky. "How do they get that small?"

Leon glanced over to his former teammate's workstation and sighed sympathetically. "Mincing scallions - that's a tricky one."

"So that's what mincing means." The blond man scowled. "I don't know anything about cooking! And does it really matter where I sit during the ceremony?"

"YES, KRAMER, SO GET ON WITH IT!" Thomas shouted from across the room, where he and Erik were supervising the group. "AND NO, YOU MAY NOT SWITCH TASKS!"

Christoph sighed dramatically. "I guess I'll have to fake it. I didn't exactly survive the World Cup unscathed, so let's see if this task turns out better."

Leon hated how dejected Christoph sounded, so he decided to do something about it. "I wonder if it'd be cheating for me to teach you how to mince," he mused, raising his voice slightly.

"SO LONG AS HE DOES MOST OF IT HIMSELF, IT'S NOT A PROBLEM!" Erik shouted. Leon couldn't help noticing how surprised (and proud) Thomas looked to hear the younger man shouting like that.

Leon gave the grooms a thumbs-up of understanding before addressing Christoph. "OK, you're going to get rid of the ends..."

\---

The task was declared "finished" after about half an hour. Erik led Thomas straight to Leon first: "I want to see if he remembered his own task." Leon had remembered it, of course, and Erik approved of the quality. Thomas also gave Christoph's scallions a seal of approval.

As the grooms made their way around the room, Christoph whispered to Leon, "Thanks, man. How have you been? We haven't spoken in ages."

This was true. While Christoph and Leon had been fairly close during their time as Bochum teammates, they hadn't stayed in touch very consistently over the years. Maybe now was the time to change that.

"I've been okay, can't complain," Leon replied. "You?"

Before Christoph could answer, Thomas began to recite the names of the winners. Neither Leon nor Christoph fell into that category, so they would have to wait for the grooms to post the seating chart outside the ballroom door later that night. "Want to catch up then?" Christoph asked. Leon nodded silently and decided to use the hours until then to calm down his racing nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great, now I'm hungry. -sigh-


	4. "If I can mince, you can dance."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are cut short, while others run long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whatever reason, this has been a very difficult chapter for me to write. I kept arguing with myself over what to include and what to leave out. Hopefully this version is okay.

Leon stared at the seating chart in confusion. He had no idea which groom had written it, but whoever it was had terrible handwriting. After roughly five minutes, he managed to find 'L. Gor 804' on the DURM side; he had no idea whose names were scribbled next to his, but that was fine.

He took a step back and looked at Christoph, who'd already found his name (or rather, 'CK Gbach') on the MUELLER side. "We're not on the same side."

"Pity." Christoph sighed. "Want to head to the bar and catch up now? I overheard Auba raving about the mocktails earlier today - they're apparently not too sweet."

"Sure." Leon smiled, and Christoph smiled back.

They'd only taken a few steps when a loud blaring filled their ears. The hotel staff began directing everyone outside; fortunately, it wasn't very warm outside.

After a minute or two, the blaring stopped. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your cooperation in a timely evacuation," the hotel manager announced through a megaphone. "There was an incident involving candles in the kitchen, and we will need to wait a few moments before resuming food services. We apologize for the inconvenience."

Thomas, who loved megaphones more than anyone Leon had ever met, walked up to the manager and held out his hand. She gave him the megaphone, and he said, "I suspect it had to do with the candles I wanted for the cake at the rehearsal dinner tonight. Sorry!"

"I told you cake the night before a wedding was excessive!" Erik shouted from somewhere in the crowd.

"Sorry, Erik! I just wanted us all to enjoy something as sweet as you are!"

Leon and Christoph both joined in the collective "Awwww."

\---***---

One might have expected that the wedding of two Germans, especially two Germans who represented their nation on a regular basis, would have been started and ended right on time.

That didn't happen.

The wedding didn't start on time because not even the ushers could read the seating chart. (The ushers were Thomas' childhood friends, and apparently his handwriting was infamously illegible.) It took about fifteen minutes for everyone to get settled; Leon suspected that the ushers would need several drinks at the reception before forgiving Thomas.

The wedding didn't end on time because it didn't start on time - and because Thomas and Erik kept interrupting each other's vows with snarky comments. Leon's favorite came at the beginning, when Thomas was discussing the importance of compromise:  
"For example, we compromised by not allowing any mascots to attend the wedding, even though I wanted Berni to be the ring bearer bear and you wanted Fritzle instead. Now we don't have one at all!"  
"If anything goes wrong with the rings, the mascots will never let us live it down."

All in all, the reception started about half an hour late. Everyone was hungry, which meant that Erik's paranoia about not running out food came in handy - even though everyone ate way more during the cocktail hour than expected, there was still plenty to be donated to the food bank the next day.

Leon found his seat at table H with little trouble. The others at the table were footballers, none of whom Leon recognized - other than Christoph.

"Hey," Christoph whispered as he sat. "You know them?"

"No, but I barely know the grooms," Leon whispered in response.

It turned out that the other people at the table all knew each other and had a lot of catching up to do, so they ignored the ex-Bochum players who were also catching up. Normally, Leon would have worried about what the others thought of him for only talking to Christoph - but talking to Christoph just felt right, so he didn't care.

Back when they'd both played in Bochum, Leon had had a major crush on Christoph. Those feelings had died over the years, and Leon had developed crushes on other people. But now, reunited at a wedding, Leon could feel his old feelings resurfacing. He decided to ignore them and just enjoy the evening.

The newlyweds' first dance was lovely; while Leon didn't recognize the song, he did recognize the quality of their dance. As the song ended, Erik borrowed the band's microphone and announced, "We would love to have you join us on the dance floor!"

Christoph rose from his chair and took a few steps before turning around to face Leon in confusion. "You're not coming?"

"I can't dance," Leon replied. "You go ahead."

"Please??" Christoph held out his hand. "With me??"

Leon could tell from the thumping bass that the current song was the kind of song that his reemerging feelings wouldn't complicate. He smiled and took Christoph's hand. "With you."

They walked together to the dance floor just in time to see Erik frantically wave to the band. To Leon's horror, the band started playing a slow song. He tried to pull away, but stopped when he saw Christoph frown. "You can't say no to a Disney song, Leon!"

"It's a slow song! I can't dance, especially to slow songs!" Leon did his best to sound firm, rather than panicked, but he suspected that it wasn't working.

"Leon, to quote a different Disney movie..." Christoph rested his hands on Leon's shoulders. "If I can mince, you can dance."

Something about Christoph - maybe his unwavering tone of voice, maybe his determined look, maybe his firm grasp - helped Leon make up his mind. "Okay. Show me how you dance."

And so Christoph helped Leon slow dance. Neither man noticed the newlyweds standing a few feet away and sharing an elaborate handshake of triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if Thomas has neat handwriting. I tossed a coin to decide whether to use him or Erik. -sigh-


	5. Brave Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christoph and Leon make moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fate has been unkind to Christoph's face lately, and that makes me unhappy. So I decided to get going on the romantic stuff. ;-]

The song ended. Leon smiled shyly at Christoph, who hadn't stopped beaming during their slow dance. "Thanks, Christoph," he whispered.

Christoph blushed, which Leon found absolutely adorable. "Thank you, too, Leon."

"Ladies and gentlemen," proclaimed Thomas, "I heard this song two days ago in the lobby, right around 10 AM, and I knew that I had to have it played tonight. If you don't know how the dance goes, just watch me!!"

Judging by the looks on most of the faces in the room, Leon was far from the only one who was surprised when the song turned out to be "YMCA." Even Erik's eyebrows rose as he joined his new husband at the front of the dance floor!

"Want to take a break outside?" Christoph whispered. "We'll be able to hear when the cake's about to be cut."

Leon nodded, not saying anything while Christoph led him out of the room. They found a small alcove a short distance away. Once they were both seated on the cushions, Leon sighed happily. "I hadn't expected to enjoy this wedding so much," he admitted. "I almost said no."

"Back when we were both at Bochum, you liked people-watching at parties," Christoph recalled. "I was never sure if you actually liked it when I talked to you, or if you were just being polite."

"You were the only person I liked interrupting my people-watching," Leon said. He slowly moved his hand towards Christoph's hand, keeping his eyes firmly locked with Christoph's eyes. "And when you weren't interrupting, you were my favorite person to watch."

Christoph dropped his gaze to his hand and lightly clasped Leon's fingers. "Did you know what you were looking for back then?" It was a vaguely worded question, but the subtext was clear.

"I was deliberately not looking back then," Leon replied. "I knew I was into guys, but I also knew that I needed to focus on my career, so that's what I did."

"Same here." Christoph's eyes met Leon's again. "I couldn't help liking you a lot, though. But I could tell that you weren't interested."

"I think I might have been in love with you at one point," Leon confessed. "I forced myself to get over it when you left, and I've liked other guys, but it never felt like this."

Christoph blinked in surprise. "Ever since Brazil, I've worried that my mind might decide to play tricks on me...You're feeling it, too, tonight?"

"Yeah." Leon nodded before leaning slightly forward, just enough for Christoph to meet him halfway.

The kiss was soft at first, as if neither man completely trusted that it was real. Leon placed his hands on Christoph's shoulders and allowed Christoph to pull him closer before deepening the kiss. He snuck a hand into Christoph's hair, loving how soft it felt between his fingers.

They pulled apart when they heard Thomas announce that he and Erik were going to cut the cake in five minutes. "We watch them, we eat the cake, we get out and continue this?" Leon suggested.

"Yes." Christoph led them back inside, where their table had been abandoned. "Why are they all at the bar?"

Leon followed Christoph's gaze to the bar, where the men who had been sitting at their table earlier were sitting at the bar, waving wine glasses haphazardly. "I have no idea, but I don't care. Nobody to bother us for holding hands directly on the table." To prove his point, he grabbed Christoph's hand and placed it in the middle of the table, causing the slightly taller man to laugh.

"Very brave of you," Christoph said in admiration.

Leon didn't say anything, choosing instead to gaze into Christoph's eyes some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I really did hear "YMCA" in a hotel lobby around 10 AM a few weeks ago. No, I don't know why it was being played.


	6. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part they've both been waiting for! =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay! Life has been a mess, but things are looking better now.
> 
> A big thanks to WinterSnow10 for helping me work through writer's block on this chapter. <3

After finishing their cake, Leon and Christoph walked over to the main table, where the grooms were feeding each other cake. "We're heading out now," Christoph said, gripping Leon's hand very tightly. "Congratulations again."

"Same to you!" Thomas cackled. "Erik, you were right!"

"Thomas, be nice," the brunet ordered his new husband. "We're both very happy you could make it. Don't feel pressured, okay?"

Leon nodded. "Thanks for inviting us." He then allowed Christoph to lead him to the elevators.

Christoph let go of Leon's hand to press the 'up' button outside the elevator doors. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I just got kind of...nervous."

"It's no big deal," Leon reassured him. They entered the elevator, and Leon proved his point by taking Christoph's hand, albeit with a lighter grip. "Which floor?"

"Fifth." He frowned when Leon hit not only '5', but also '6'. "You're not coming with me?"

Leon gulped nervously. "I...I don't want to assume..."

"Then I'll say it loud and clear." Christoph rested his forehead on Leon's. "I want you for as long as you want me, Leon Goretzka. I'd really like that to start tonight."

"I want you, too," Leon replied. "I want you so much that I'm too nervous to be thinking straight."

Christoph nodded in understanding. "Would it help if we went to our separate rooms for a bit? Change into something that won't get ruined on the floor, set alarms, that sort of thing?"

"Okay." Leon managed a small smile. "What's your room number, so I know which door to knock?"

"504." Christoph pecked the other man's cheek as the elevator door opened. "See you soon, sweetheart." He stepped out of the elevator, leaving Leon alone with his thoughts.

Leon sighed as he got out of the elevator one floor later. He'd wanted to peel Christoph's suit off his body and have Christoph return the favor, but he figured they could do that some other night, when they could just hang the suit in its closet...

"Focus, Goretzka," he ordered himself as he entered room 613. Now was not the time to be imagining them at home with a shared closet!

He changed into simple khaki pants and a Schalke t-shirt, pausing to calm his nerves before putting on white socks and sneakers. It took a few deep breaths to get through the process of setting an alarm on his phone for the following morning, but he managed to not drop his phone as it joined his keycard in his pocket. With one last check in the mirror, Leon left the room and walked down the stairs to the fifth floor.

He knocked on the door labeled '504' and only had to wait a moment before it swung open, revealing a sight that caused Leon's jaw to drop. Christoph merely smirked and stepped aside so Leon could enter before closing the door behind them. "What were you expecting, Gladbach pajamas?"

"I don't know what I was expecting," Leon admitted. "But...are those jeans painted on?! Black denim is slimming enough - you don't need it in skinny jean form!"

"Totally worth it if you react so strongly," Christoph declared. "And you do realize how tight that shirt is, don't you? And the fact that your ass looks perfect in those pants?"

Leon allowed himself a small smirk. "This is a relatively old shirt, I'll admit - perhaps it's a little small on me. I wanted something without buttons, but I suppose your method of only buttoning some of them works, too."

Christoph shrugged. His white shirt was, indeed, only partially buttoned, exposing some of his well-toned chest. "I suppose it doesn't matter all that much what we're wearing, does it?"

Leon didn't reply directly. Instead, he took a step forward and rested his hands on Christoph's shoulders before kissing him tenderly. Christoph wrapped his arms around Leon and pulled him close, deepening the kiss.

Eventually they pulled apart to breathe. "I have...the stuff," Christoph whispered. "Last-minute addition to the suitcase. Don't know why."

"The 'why' doesn't matter right now." Leon stepped out of his shoes and walked toward the bed. "Right now, what matters is that you're overdressed."

"So are you." Christoph lightly pushed Leon onto the bed and tugged furiously at his shirt. Leon lifted his arms to help matters before undoing the buttons of Christoph's shirt and tossing both garments aside. "Leon..."

Not really trusting his voice, Leon sat up and got to work on Christoph's jeans. It took longer than he would have liked because Christoph kept trying to kiss him again instead of cooperating. But eventually Christoph stepped out of his jeans, revealing plain white briefs with a visible tent.

Leon bent over and took off his socks. When he sat back up, Christoph was sitting next to him, smiling softly. "You look as nervous as I feel, Leon," he confessed.

"It's not that I don't want to," Leon tried to explain. "It's just that...I have no idea why I'm a nervous wreck."

"Neither do I." Christoph kissed Leon's neck lightly. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," Leon growled. He ran his eyes up and down Christoph's body as he slipped out of his khakis. He laughed when Christoph gulped at the sight of Leon's off-white boxers - or, to be precise, at the sight of Leon's erection trying to break through the boxers. "See?"

Christoph's response was to attack Leon's mouth with his own, wasting no time in engaging their tongues in a duel. Leon leaned forward, causing Christoph's back to hit the bed. Both men let their hands wander as they continued kissing.

At some point, they stopped to catch their breath. Christoph's lustful gaze settled between Leon's legs. "I want you, Leon. I want you to fuck me."

Leon hadn't thought about who would fuck whom until that moment, but Christoph's idea sounded perfect. "Then let's do this."

He took Christoph's hands in his own and guided them to the waistband of his boxers. Together they pulled at the offending garment until Leon's manhood was finally free.

Christoph whistled in appreciation. Leon rolled his eyes affectionately and muttered, "Thanks." He then lowered their hands to Christoph's briefs, which were pulled away with even greater force. Leon grinned at the sight of Christoph's cock. "You must be close."

Christoph nodded and pointed to the nightstand. Leon turned slightly and grabbed the condom and lube. When he turned back, Christoph had rolled over, his legs parted slightly.

Leon groaned as he opened the lube and squirted some on his finger. He ran his finger on Christoph's entrance a few times, spreading the lube carefully. Christoph whimpered and spread his legs further, prompting Leon to add more lube to his finger and slowly work it into Christoph. "Tell me if it hurts," he whispered.

"It doesn't," Christoph replied, also whispering. He moaned happily as Leon added a second finger, which was at some point followed by a third. The moaning was replaced with a surprised yelp when Leon hit the sweet spot twice in rapid succession.

"Bingo." Leon rolled on the condom and applied lube to himself before slowly entering Christoph. "You good?"

"Yeah." Christoph grabbed Leon's wrist lightly. "Can you touch me, too? I don't know if I'll come just from you being in me."

"Gladly." Leon began to stroke Christoph's cock, which was already leaking. "Should I move?"

"Yes," Christoph growled. So Leon did, hitting the sweet spot a few more times before Christoph warned, "I'm close, Leon!"

"So am I, Christoph!"

They didn't quite come together, which made sense considering that Leon's strokes and thrusts weren't coordinated at all, but the timing was so close that Leon wasn't entirely certain who came first. All he knew was that Christoph couldn't stop smiling - not when Leon pulled out and disposed of the condom, not when they grabbed a few towels and cleaned each other up, and certainly not when they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have at least two more chapters planned, but I have no idea when they'll be written.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important discussion is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I refer to Brazil in the context of the 2014 World Cup and in the context of the 2016 Olympics. While the WC final was in Rio and the Olympics were officially in Rio, the match in which Leon was injured was actually played in Salvador, so I have to stick with the country as the common factor.

Leon woke up to the sound of the shower running. He slowly climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, smiling at the sight of a naked Christoph fiddling with the controls. "Hey."

Christoph turned around and smiled. "Hey. Didn't think you were up."

"I heard the shower." Leon felt himself blush as Christoph's roaming gaze reminded him that he was just as naked as the Gladbach man. "Do you want me to join you?"

"If you want to join me." Christoph extended his hand, and Leon moved forward to take it.

They stepped into the shower together. The water was blissfully hot, but that wasn't why Leon felt all warm and tingly inside - no, that feeling came from Christoph's lips pressing against his own. Leon wrapped his arms around Christoph and held him close, not missing the way their cocks twitched against each other.

"Where were you hurt in Brazil?" Christoph whispered. "I think I remember, but I want to be sure."

Leon blinked a few times in confusion before replying. "My shoulder..." He drummed his fingers on the spot. "Why?"

To Leon's surprise, Christoph kissed the spot softly. "I remember hearing about it and realizing that you and I had something else in common - getting injured in Brazil."

"Oh." Leon pressed his lips to Christoph's head in response. "Kind of hard to forget you on TV."

Christoph scoffed. "I'll take your word for it." Before Leon could apologize, Christoph kissed his shoulder again. "I don't mind it coming from you. It's taken some time for me to not mind it most of the time, but I'll never mind it coming from you."

"Okay." Leon kissed Christoph's lips. "Do you need me to remind you of anything from last night?"

"No, I remember all that," Christoph chuckled. "I wouldn't mind a few new memories, though."

Leon smirked. "Go for it."

Christoph wasted no time in wrapping one hand around Leon's cock and begining a series of firm strokes. Leon tightened his grip on Christoph's shoulders, moaning with pleasure as Christoph's free hand wandered up and down his chest. "Christoph...Christoph..."

"Yes, Leon, yes..." Christoph sped up his strokes.

Leon came with an unintelligible shout. He reached for Christoph's cock to return the favor, only to be swatted away by Christoph, who gave himself two hard strokes before screaming through his own orgasm.

Neither man spoke as they washed each other, too busy kissing and smiling to even consider articulating what they were thinking. Eventually, Christoph turned off the water and they climbed out of the shower. "Roughly an hour," he said.

"That's how long we were in there?" Leon asked in surprise.

"No, not even close!" Christoph glanced at his phone on the sink. "Nowhere near an hour, don't worry."

"Oh." Leon dried himself off with a towel before walking out of the bathroom, Christoph close behind. "What were you talking about, then?"

"Roughly an hour between us." Christoph smiled softly at Leon as they started getting dressed. "Between Gelsenkirchen and Gladbach."

Leon smoothed down his shirt, which didn't look that bad considering it had been on the floor all night. "Sounds about right." He smiled back at Christoph, who had already buttoned up his shirt. "That's not that far."

"No, it's not that far at all." Christoph walked toward the door, reaching back to hold Leon's hand. "We can decide who'll have to drive first at breakfast."

"Perfect." Leon followed Christoph out of the room, not caring how crowded the breakfast buffet would be. It was too much work to care about anything with Christoph holding his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the epilogue. I have no idea how long it'll take me to write it.


	8. Epilogue: All's well that ends well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after their wedding, Erik and Thomas finally have time to look through the pictures...or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by mariothellama's fic ["You Can Dance If You Want To"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12169926) and, less directly, by the fact that Wojciech Szczęsny comes across as a major ham in the best way possible. =P

Erik was sitting on the bed with a large package of photos. It had already been six months since he and Thomas had exchanged vows, but today was the happy couple's first chance to go through the pictures from their wedding.

...Or at least it would be once Thomas actually appeared!

Unfortunately for Erik's plans, Bayern had won their match the day before, which meant Thomas was celebrating by taking a very long shower. And unfortunately for Erik's ears, this also meant Thomas was singing very loudly:

_„FC Bayern, Stern des Südens, du wirst niemals untergehen...“_

Fortunately for Erik's sanity, he was distracted by his phone ringing. He quickly checked the display before answering: "Hey, Marco, what's up?"

"Can I come over?" Marco sounded exhausted. "I can't take much more of this."

"Of course. Do I need to send Thomas to the toy store?"

"No. He might be able to help..." Marco yawned. "Sorry. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"See you then. Drive carefully." Erik ended the call and placed his phone next to the pictures. He then walked into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain.

"Hey!" Thomas yelped and covered himself with his hands.

Erik sighed, deciding not to point out that he'd seen Thomas naked less than an hour earlier. "Marco will be here in ten minutes. He sounds like he hasn't slept in a week."

"Make sure the pictures of us in our tuxedos are on top," Thomas grinned.

Erik walked out of the bathroom to fulfill the request. The doorbell rang exactly ten minutes after the phone call. Erik opened the door and practically pulled Marco inside. "I thought you were supposed to sleep better alongside Robert."

"He's on the phone all night with Poles speaking Polish," Marco groaned. He plopped on the couch and yawned loudly before noticing what was on the coffee table. "I still can't believe you both wore that stupid shade of pink to your own wedding!"

"It would have looked weirder if only one of us did it," Thomas pointed out as he entered the room. "We're wearing matching outfits now, see?"

Marco looked up and sighed. "Yes, jeans and plain shirts. Very cute. You'll never make me like the pink."

Erik and Thomas joined Marco on the couch. "So, why is Robert on the phone all night with Poles speaking Polish?" Erik asked.

"It has to do with the couple who hooked up at your wedding."

Thomas nodded in understanding and began to shuffle through the photos. "Ta-da!" He held up a picture of Leon and Christoph slow-dancing. "Thank you, Marco, for the song idea. My Disney knowledge isn't where it should be."

"Nico really likes 'Enchanted' because of the rats cleaning the bathroom," Marco laughed. "So I'm heard the song 'So Close' very often. But that's not the couple I meant."

Erik hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose there's no connection between those two and Poles speaking Polish..." He pulled a photo from the bottom of the pile. "It took them long enough, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Marco sighed wistfully at the image of Kuba and Łukasz sitting at a table. "And apparently Wojciech has a video from the Euros in Poland in which Łukasz solemnly promised to let Wojciech officiate his and Kuba's wedding."

"And Kuba objects?" Thomas guessed.

"Not specifically to Wojciech." Marco rubbed his eyes. "His idea was to get married in Poland so he can introduce Łukasz to his mother beforehand. And he basically wanted to elope - said he and Łukasz were too old for a big, fancy affair. Łukasz managed to convince him to let Wojciech officiate, but Wojciech wants an audience. Kuba's been calling Robert every night to vent and beg him to get involved." He sighed unhappily. "I don't know the details because I don't speak Polish, but I did ask Robert to put in a good word for a party in Dortmund at some point."

"I'm sure they'll figure it out," said Thomas. "You can crash here until then."

"But please stay awake long enough to look through the wedding pictures with us!" Erik added.

Marco nodded in agreement. "Of course. Thanks, guys."

The three men spent about an hour going through the photos, grateful that fate had brought so many happy couples together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and/or commented on this fic. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from the song by Frida Gold.


End file.
